


Glasses

by Airelav



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一口季後糖。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

馬丁說不上來哪個情景更古怪些：拉斯特整整一個上午沒有拆開那盒新買的駱駝，全神貫注在他手頭的那件案子上，就像案件本身的吸引力已足夠將他從菸癮中釋放；還是對著事務所帳本一反常態地露出鄙夷外的困惑神情，案件專屬的專注夾雜其中似有若無地一閃而逝，馬丁想不明白幾件家庭糾紛帶來的短期收支雜項記錄為何看上去比正在進行中的案件還要令對方疑惑。  
”有什麼不對麼？”馬丁沒忍住自己的好奇心，況且他身為這間事務所的負責人他有資格知道問題在哪。  
拉斯特從帳本之中匆匆瞥了他一眼隨及將視線埋進手頭上的事務當中。馬丁顯然對這種無視無法苟同。”我們都同意你對數字更在行所以把這件事交給你辦，Tax Man不只是一個外號你知道的。”  
”噢是麼，好像我不知道你們從前總是盯著我的筆記本說話一樣。”  
馬丁的疑慮並未就此打消，他知道這其中有些不對勁，而他將會主動找出來。”你知道你必須和我報備對吧，如果這當中有什麼問題，我需要提前知道。”  
”哦、已經擺出當老板的姿態了，Marty，不、那些數字沒什麼問題，它們像你把本子交到我手裡時一樣毫無破綻。”  
”這不是我想知道的。”  
拉斯特同平常一樣無視他，將自己投入到懷抱裡的案件當中，那些帳面數字難不倒他，那只佔據他的日常工作裡很小一部分，其他時候他總是點起一支菸，在煙霧與破裂的婚姻關係糾紛為伍。  
馬丁知道這將不會很容易，拉斯特從來不是信仰自首無罪的典型。”我想知道的是，為什麼你把文件拿得那麼遠看，它們不會咬人。”  
”非常幽默。”  
拉斯特習慣把工作帶回家裡繼續進行，馬丁不只一次為此和他起過爭執，公私不分體現在散落於客廳周圍的文件案卷上，儘管在那之後拉斯特再也沒在他面前露出任何讓人懷疑的跡象，不消多久馬丁又有了第二次機會。  
”這份文件又怎麼了，有任何暗號的可能性還是怎麼？”馬丁說。  
馬丁和拉斯特所在的位置有段距離，或許這和拉斯特沒有第一時間聽到他有些關連。拉斯特標誌性的駝背豎了起來，那姿態似乎端正的有點反人類了，從視線到文件的距離，背脊和座椅間的夾角，和那些宣導姿勢健康傳單上的如出一轍。  
這回馬丁沒有貿然接近拉斯特，他放輕腳步從拉斯特的後背看過去，對方手裡的甚至不是一份案件資料。  
”我不知道你還會對黑色星期五減價感興趣。”  
”我是不感興趣。”拉斯特像是此刻才發現馬丁來到面前似的轉過頭，眼神並不像在說謊。  
馬丁突然意會過來。”等我一下，馬上回來。”  
拉斯特如同往常，沒有同意也沒有表示反對。  
”好了，你瞧瞧。”  
馬丁將一副眼鏡從盒子裡拿出來，打開鏡架，輕放在拉斯特鼻樑上頭。  
拉斯特轉過頭拾起被他忽略一早上的文件，自紙盒中重新摸出一根香菸在唇邊點燃。”是清楚多了，但我開始頭暈了，你這渾帳。”

 

FIN


End file.
